This invention relates to a method for preparing nitronitrates. In particular, this invention relates to a method of preparing nitronitrates from alkenes by means of a one-step nitrooxidation reaction.
Vicinal nitronitrates can be formed along with other nitration products by the action of dinitrogen tetroxide and oxygen on olefins. The reaction is free radical in nature and forms a complex mixture of products including low yields of nitronitrates, that is less than 50 percent, along with nitroalcohols, dinitro compounds and nitroolefins. Separation of the products is complicated by their instability to distillation. A more convenient method for the preparation of vicinal nitronitrates in higher yields is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,983 which entails olefin nitrooxidation at low temperatures to form the intermediate nitroperoxy nitrate and the subsequent reduction of the intermediate with, for example, nitric oxide. While the art has produced the desired nitronitrates, the procedure employing two stages consequently gives rise to economic penalties and decreases the commercial attractiveness of the process.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a direct method for the preparation of nitronitrates.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method for the preparation of nitronitrates from alkenes by a single-step nitroxidation reaction.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a method for the preparation of nitronitrates in good yields.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description and examples.